The New York Hall of Science (NYHOS), in partnership with the University of Michigan (UM), the Miami Museum of Science (MMOS), the National Evolutionary Synthesis Center (NESCent), and a broad group of Science and Museum Advisors, requests $1,349,349 over five years for a combined Phase I and Phase II NIH SEPA grant to develop, test and travel a new hands-on science exhibition on the subjects of natural selection and human health. With the working title "Evolution and Health," the 1000-square-foot interactive traveling exhibition will engage middle and high-school students, educators and the general public in inquiry-based learning on the role of evolution and natural selection in explanations of health, illness, prevention, and treatment. In addition, teacher development programs and online activities focusing on health issues seen from an evolutionary perspective will be developed by the NYHOS Education staff and disseminated along with the exhibition on its national tour. The project will address the relationship between health and natural selection;while there are many museum exhibitions on health, this will be only one of two to take an evolutionary perspective, and the only one to explore the relationship between health and natural selection. Ultimately, "Evolution and Health" will become a national model for conveying an evolutionary understanding of health, which will be increasingly central to research and public understanding in the coming years. "Evolution and Health" will increase visitors'comprehension of their own health issues by fostering a better understanding of evolution and natural selection. The project will seek to determine whether employing the perspective of natural selection can lead to a deeper understanding of human health.